


Mood I'm in The

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-26
Updated: 2002-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The boys at play. Warnings: This may look like non-con at first glance, but it isn't. Trust me.





	Mood I'm in The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Mood I'm in The

### Mood I'm in The

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 09/26/02  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Story, Slash, PWP, BDSM  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings: This may look like non-con at first glance, but it isn't. Trust me.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and those who *do* own them can't treat them with respect. PAH!  
Summary: The boys at play.

* * *

The young man eased his cock out of his pants and began to relieve himself on the wall of the dark alley. He sighed with relief as his bladder emptied and looked down, shuffling on his feet a little as he attempted not to pee on his boots. 

He heard a crunching sound from somewhere to his right and turned to see what - or who - it was. 

A tall man in police uniform was silhouetted against the faint neon glow of the street. The crunch of his boots on the dirty sidewalk became louder as the officer approached. The young man hung his head and muttered "Shit!" as he continued to urinate. Once you start, there's no stopping until it's done, not without considerable pain. He sighed in resignation. What was the worst that could happen? A night in the drunk tank? Surely not. That would be a pretty severe punishment for peeing in the street. A fine maybe? 

"So," the policeman shone his flashlight in the younger man's direction. "what're you doing down here?" 

"Just taking a leak, Officer. I'm done." He began to stuff his dick back inside his pants and adjust his clothing. 

"Don't move and put your hands where I can see them." 

The young man raised his hands. 

"Against the wall and spread your legs," the older man ordered. 

"I'm not armed. I was just taking a piss for God's sake!" 

The officer smiled and began to frisk him. "Did you know that urinating in public is an offence?" 

"No, no I didn't," the younger man lied. "It's not really in _public_ though, is it? I'm really sorry, I was just desperate. I...I don't make a habit of it. Can't you just let me go with a caution?" he pleaded. 

The tall officer took off his hat and placed it on top of a trash can. As he turned, his silver badge glinted in the small amount of light which filtered down from a security lamp high above them and the officer's face was illuminated. He was gorgeous, tall and rangy with salt and pepper hair. The younger man guessed he was probably somewhere in his forties and he had dark, intense eyes. This cop was stunning, and the younger man felt a surge of desire race through him. He shivered. 

"Eyes front," the officer requested, as he continued to run his hands up and down the young man's muscular body, lingering perhaps longer than was necessary around his thighs and ass. 

"I don't think we can do that, sir," he murmured. 

Despite himself, the young man felt his cock grow hard as the older policeman stroked his ass, reaching between his legs and squeezing his balls gently. 

"I think we might have to come to an...arrangement. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to take you downtown." 

The young man looked over his shoulder. "Is that absolutely necessary, O...o...o...officer?" he asked with a halting breath, as the cop began to palm his hard cock through the soft denim of his jeans. The older man chuckled, "Absolutely necessary, unless you can suggest a way we can forget all about it?" 

The young man reached back, smiling and stroked the policeman's hard length through his serge uniform pants. "I could help you out with that, if you want?" 

"Hmmmm. Maybe. You're a well-built young guy. I'll bet they love you down at the gym, don't they? Hmm? You been bent over a locker a few times, have you? Ooooh, I like that, baby. That's veeeery good. Keep squeezing like that. Oh yeah." 

"Like this?" the younger man asked, his voice becoming a little husky. He turned and faced the cop, rubbing the other man's cock rhythmically. As the older man looked down, watching him stroking, his eyes shone with lust. The cop's uniform fitted where it touched and the younger man snaked his free hand around to knead and stroke the policeman's firm ass. 

"Oh you're good, aren't you?" the older man whispered. "Mmmm, that's nice. You want to see it? You want to see my cock?" 

"Yes," the young man answered. "I want to touch it. I...I want to suck it. It's so big and hard. C...c...can I? Will you get into trouble?" 

The policeman grinned, his teeth shining white against the gloom. "Nah. Come on, son. Suck me off. Get that sweet mouth of yours wrapped around it and blow me." 

The young man dropped to his knees and eased the cop's swollen cock and balls out through his pants fly. He looked up and grinned, then took the older man's hot cock deep inside his throat. 

"Holy fuck!" the policeman gasped as the young man began to lick and suck his length with great skill and speed. The older man rocked his hips, grabbing handfuls of the young man's navy blue tee shirt and moaning. 

"Oh GOD yeah, like that baby, like that. Oh, suck it for me. Jesus!" 

The older man looked down, carding his fingers through the young man's spiky hair. 

"So good, you're _real_ good at this. You had a lot of cops? Hmm? You been in trouble with the law before? Or do you just get off on the uniform? Aaah, Christ! Stop. Get up." 

The young man complied and the policeman shoved him backwards against the wall, kissing him roughly. His tongue dove into the young man's mouth over and over, as he undid the young man's jeans. The cop broke away suddenly and looked at the younger man with a predatory smile. 

"You're a lucky boy tonight, aren't you, son? I don't usually kiss. And I'm _so_ gonna get me a piece of this sweet ass you've got." He pulled down the young man's jeans and shorts, exposing his ass and weeping cock to the cool night air. 

"Turn around. Hands against the wall." 

The young man did as he was told, the cold air raising goose bumps on his legs and buttocks. He listened for the clink of the cop's belt buckle hitting the floor, but it never came. Instead, wool clad legs moved up against his own naked, hairy thighs and the older man's cock nestled itself between his butt cheeks. The cop leaned over him, pushing up his tee and the young man gasped as the cold silver badge touched the warm skin of his back. The policeman's hot breath blew around the other man's ear as he whispered, "I am gonna fuck you so good. Just relax and it won't hurt a bit." 

The young man felt a trickle of gelatinous lube between his cheeks and he gasped. "God! You're well prepared, aren't you? You make a habit of fucking young guys in alleys, Officer?" he asked, the merest hint of a smirk on his lips. 

"Less of the attitude, son and you'd better be grateful I am. I wouldn't _want_ to hurt you, but if I hadn't had anything on me, I'd fuck you anyhow, I swear to God," the older man growled. 

The young man gasped as expert fingers worked the lube inside him, stretching gently. He moaned as the fingers were removed and then cried out as they were replaced by the policeman's thick cock. 

"Ssshh, baby. Quiet," the older man whispered harshly. "We don't want any company, now, do we?" 

The older man slid his full length inside and moaned softly, "So sweet. Such a sweet ass. You not been fucked for a while, huh? You're nice and tight. Oh yeah, niiiiiiice and tight." 

He thrust in and out, faster and deeper, every so often hitting the young man's prostate which made them both gasp. The officer bit onto his lip to keep from crying out himself as the young man's heat enveloped him and the young man's soft groans of delight filled the air, turning the older man on. 

He reached around with his lube-covered hand, and grasped the young man's throbbing erection, pumping it steadily. The younger man thrust back and ground his ass against the harsh material of the cop's uniform pants, flexing his inner muscles to give the older man and himself more pleasure. 

"Oh that's it, baby," the policeman moaned. "That's it. Give it up for me. Yeah. Oh yeah. Not long now. You're gonna feel me come, kid. Right up your ass." 

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes...oh GOD!" the young man yelled, biting onto his hand as his come poured out of him and dripped onto the concrete. Squeezing his partner's dick, the cop bit down into the young man's shoulder, grunting and came as the tight muscle clasped spasmodically around him. 

He relaxed onto the young man's back and fought to get his breath back. 

"Oh God. That was..." 

"Awesome?" the young man suggested, looking over his shoulder at the policeman and grinning. 

"That'll do," the older man panted. 

"Can we forget my little misdemeanour, Officer?" 

The cop withdrew gently and both men began to tidy themselves up. "After a fuck like that? What misdemeanour?" 

"Say, when does that costume have to be back at the store?" the younger man asked. 

"Tomorrow afternoon, why?" 

"I fucking love it when you go alpha cop Jack, but next time? Use the handcuffs, would you, babe?"   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
